


Biggest Ball of Twine

by GingerAnn



Series: GingerAnn Challenges Herself [37]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27949508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAnn/pseuds/GingerAnn
Summary: Bucky and Clint are forced to drive across the U.S. after a mission.
Series: GingerAnn Challenges Herself [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996009
Kudos: 7





	Biggest Ball of Twine

**Author's Note:**

> I'm cheating on my challenge again. I had this idea awhile back and had this already written up. Never finished it. Maybe I'll get back to it...

It was almost time for them to switch over so Clint could drive them to their second overnight stop. Bucky started looking for an exit that had someplace to eat. Clint had been eating almost non-stop since they left the previous hotel. Bucky knew things would go more smoothly if he woke Clint up while they were sitting in a parking lot someplace he could get food and coffee.

They were approaching another At the Next Exit sign when Clint whimpered in his sleep. Bucky jerked his head to look at the other man, almost swerving off the road in the process. He righted the car quickly, waking Clint up as he did so.

“Where we at?” Clint asked rubbing his eyes.

“Colorado,” Bucky replied.

“I’m hungry,” Clint said.

“Keep your eyes peeled for a place to eat then.”

“Aye, aye, sir.”

Bucky focused on driving while Clint looked for a place to eat that suited him.

After a few minutes, Clint started squirming in his seat. Which Bucky was used to. Clint was not good at sitting still unless he was on the job. He could sit motionless for hours with his bow at the ready but tell him to sit still for five minutes and he acted like it was the worst thing in the world.

“Anything yet?” Bucky asked.

“Huh? Oh. No. Nothing yet,” Clint replied, his voice sounding a little weird.

“You okay?”

“Yeah. Yeah. Just… hot… It’s hot in here.”

“I got the AC up as high as it’ll go.”

“Oh. I…” Clint began but froze.

“Clint?”

“I… Uh… Nothing. I’m good. Is it my turn to drive?” Clint asked.

“We’re looking for a place to eat, remember?” Bucky questioned him.

“Huh? Oh yeah. Food. We should probably get food.”

“Clint. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Nothing. Everything’s fine. I’m fine. Are you fine? I’m fine.”

“Bullshit. You’re acting weird.”

“It’s nothing. I… My heat is coming early, that’s all. Nothing I can’t handle.’

“What?!” Bucky shouted glancing over to see Clint flinch.

“It shouldn’t have happened for another week. Sorry,” Clint said softly.

“Shit. Don’t apologize. It’s not your fault. Sorry for yelling. Just surprised,” Bucky said trying to keep one eye on the road and the other on Clint. Who now had his legs pulled up against his chest.

“Let’s just find a hotel and wait it out,” Bucky suggested.

“No. No. I’m fine. I can deal with it. Let’s just keep going.”

“You don’t have to deal with it. I mean, not while we’re on the road. I’m sure dealing with it in a nice hotel room would be better.”

“I can keep control of the pheromones and stuff. You won’t even notice. I’ll be fine.”

“I’m not worried about me here. I’m worried about you. So, get on your phone and find us a hotel close by. Please?”

“I’m not some worthless omega that needs taken care of!” Clint snapped.

“Clint. I don’t think you’re worthless. And I’ll happily watch you kick anyone’s ass who does think that. But this isn’t something you should have to deal with in this situation,” Bucky said. “So, let’s find a nice hotel that has room service and we’ll wait it out on Tony’s dime. Besides, how are you going to see the biggest ball of twine if you’re like this?”

“Told you we weren’t going through Kansas. It’s in Kansas,” Clint mumbled.

“If you agree to find a hotel and wait this out, I will take you to go see the ball of twine.”

“You promise?”

“Promise. We can stop at every tacky tourist attraction you want, but please, let’s go get a room for the next few nights.”

Clint didn’t answer, just grabbed his phone and began tapping away on it.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://gingerann.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/GingerAnn23).
> 
> Check out the series page for more information about the whole challenge thing…


End file.
